russelfandomcom-20200213-history
89 DMZ Presents this Weekend
February 28, 2014 IBC's FM radio station 89 DMZ, the nation's number 1 danze music station in Asia promises to fill this Saturday. The throwback retro FM music sound from the 80's to early 90's and 90's to early 2000's by playing the nostalgia classics on Saturdays from 12:00NN to 7:00PM after their favorite alternative rock music Rockin' Manila with the one and only alternative rock DJ The Executioner. Retro kicks-off at 12:00NN, turn back the clock and turn up the volume for the hits of the 80's and early 90's music in Back to the 80's n' early 90's with Marc the Spark and ZJ Ziggy. Then at 3:00PM in the afternoon, we're take you back as Rewind Saturday fires up the hits of the 90's and early 2000's for 4 hours with DJ Alfie. Every Saturday, Back to the 80's n' early 90's (80's to early 90's) at 12:00NN and Rewind Saturday (90's to early 2000's) at 3:00PM only here on 89 DMZ, Sayaw Pinoy!. '89 DMZ FM Profile' :Network name: Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) :Call sign: DZMZ-FM :Frequency: 89.1 MHz :Address: Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines :Main transmitter: HARRIS Ht35 FM Transmitter :Back-up Transmitter: RVR TEX1000 Digital FM Transmitter :Processsor: Processor: ORBAN OPTIMOD 8400 Digital Processor w/ ver. 3 Software :Antenna: Six (6) Bay ERI FM Antenna :Elevation: 1,000 feet AMSL (above means sea level) :Operational Hours: 24/7 :Power name: 25 kilowatts :Format: Dance music, remixed music, OPM :Listenership Profile: A-B-C (upscale) and C-D-E (massive), male and female - 13-40 years old :Coverage: Metro Manila, Lucena, Batangas, Bulacan, Pampanga, :Laguna, Mindoro, Olongapo 89 DMZ is considered one of the best radio stations in Metro Manila. It can be tuned at frequency of 89.1 MHz. By the use of internet; access to this station is possible from any part of the world. Its studio is located in Manila, Philippines. The broadcast is presented in English language due to which people from all over the world can enjoy this channel. The genre is dance music programming, remixed music, hip hop and rhythm and blues. It is working mainly to provide entertainment. Its presenters are working hard for its development. They are engaged in promoting this channel and keep the people happy due to their frank behavior and interesting talks. Its listeners are mostly of age 12-35 years old. They enjoy its quality programs and fresh hits. Its live stream is on air all the 24 hours a day. There are several programs that have increased the popularity. Original programs of 89 DMZ that include Wave 24, Peewee in the Morning, Slow Jam, Be Heard!,The Hitlist Countdown, Mobile Circuit,'' Rockin' Manila'', Back to the 80s n' early 90s, Rewind Saturday and Saturday Clubbing. Here you can enjoy 24/7 hrs online free streaming on your PC as well as on iphone, iOS and Android. 'Terence Khan' :Operations Manager / Disc Jockey :Interbroadband Networking Company / iDMZ Internet radio :August 2011 – present :Provide the best service for app base technology and music world wide. :Radio and TV Announcer :IBC 13 :March 2001 – present :Disc Jockey :89.1 DMZ-FM :December 1994 – March 2001 (6 years 4 months), August 2011 – present :Top rated programs and the first FM station that plays dance music all in the mix in Metro Manila, Philippines 'Joey Chinaman Lim' :Radio Announcer / Presenter :89.1 DMZ-FM :November 1989 – April 2001 (11 years 6 months) - IBC 13, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City :Broadcast daily on a regular basis from 4-9 pm. Prepares playlist and scripts for weekly music programs, talk shows and interviews. Host remote broadcasting activities for the company. Also, the voice-over of IBC channel 13 for the continuity daily programming and broadcast. :Radio and TV Announcer :DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386, IBC News Network (INN) and DZTV TeleTrese :June 20, 2011 – present :The current voice-over of DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 (since 2011), IBC News Network (INN) (since 2012) and DZTV TeleTrese (since 2013) for the continuity daily programming and broadcast